Amenoukihashi
|image=Raido-time-warp.jpeg |kanji=Amenoukihash |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Floating bridge between heaven and earth |english tv=Arc of time |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Kekkei Genkai, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Raido X, Omega Uchiha, Shiroyasha Uchiha, Shinzui |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Movie }} Another unique ability of the Mangenkyo Sharingan, its was one of the lost techniques to the sharingan due to the few of them left but this technique took root in Raido left eye rather than tsukuyomi..This Mangenkyos branch of specialty is to be able to manipulate the "time" of objects or living things, but not sentient beings. Raido can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, allowing it to make copies of itself and fast forward the object giving it incredible speed it wouldnt have on its own or making it decay rapidly or rush to attack his opponent. He can even stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. He can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state, at first he had such poor control with the move that he opted to never use it . After the time skip. it was revealed that this move has been passed down into Raido's family blood lineage.. going as far back as Raido's great grandfather Izuna Uchiha.. Due to the abilities this move allows Raido has quite secretive about this move.. and his prowess with it is nothing short of Immense.. as he learned the ins and outs of this move along with his Kamui training to master not only the Space-time but also Time-space.. He saves this move for more powerful opponents.. and doesnt reveal it often.. in most combat situations.. as he claims its nearly a Game changer.. in his words Restore Allows him to restor an object that was recently destoryed by Sending it back to it past the way it was in its original Configuration. He can use this move easily on smaller items but should it an object of considerable size he can only use this 5 times.... before he he runs out of chakra Flash Forward This allow him to catch an object in mid air and send it back in its original path heading back full speed at the user and even use it as his own attack . This technique is one Raido is more accustom to using, as he practiced it daily, however, since he became Raido X he has become more accustom to catching objects in the air and sending them back to its user at twice the force... the chakra drain isnt as severe as it use to be for him, btu he doesnt use this aspect of the jutsu much Time Lag This allows Raido the ability to slow the time down around an object or attack and bring it to a halt this also no effect on human beings or animals, this move is used to set up for the Flash Forward ability and send it back to its opponent. This allows Raido to slowy or even control the time around an object and the speed it moves at. This is the only one Raido has offcially mastered.. and has become his favorite aspect to use over time Past This allows Raido to send a technique back to its original state, this move is extremely effective against Nature Releases, and object or projectiles thrown at Raido even his own Kamui. Once hit with the move they turn to their original state and then simply fall to the ground. This move is completely mastered according to Raido. This move also allows him to erase a jutsu sending it back to the point where it was never used. Future This allows Raido to send an object to its future or its final configuration grealy speeding up its life expantancy, this move is perhaps even more dangerous. For example he can send ice to the future and melt it, wood to the future and decay it, and use other effects on Nature Transformations. Unlike Raido other abilites with this Mangenkyo this move is 3/5s mastered as he has yet to use the rest of the abilites that come with this mangenkyo. Raido rarily send jutsu to their jutsu to thier futre which explains his slow progress with this portion of the jutsu Unknown Move Another aspect of this move Raido has found but due to his Pilgrimage.. and pursuit of the Rinnegan he hasnt had time to go in depth witht his aspect of the move Trivia *With his right eye he can use Space-Time and with his left eye he can use Time-Space... *He gained this ability in his eye rather than the genjutsu Tsukuyomi. *Though this move does not work on living people the ...Raido has shown use of them on his own body *It is said this move was passed down by Raido's farther.. and grand father.. however his brother Takenshi did not recieve this jutsu.. *This technique can be taught, as seen by Omega teaching it to his younger brother sigma Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Torment's Watchlist